Superior Monster Physiology
The power to be an empowered monster. Variation to Monster Physiology and Empowered Physiology. Opposite to Mutated Monster Physiology. Also Called * Advanced Monster Mimicry/Physiology * Metamonster/Neomonster/Supermonster Mimicry/Physiology * Micromutated Monster Mimicry/Physiology (Rational Only) Capabilities The user either is or can become an empowered monster with powers and abilities that aren’t gained from birth or have abilities beyond the limitations of their race, and are much stronger than regular monsters. Empowered monsters are able to possess powers and abilities without their physiology monster or almost altered. They can be divided into two groups: Rational :Supermonsters of this category gain their powers through evolution, birth, genetic engineering, exposition to radiation or biohazardous substances, like mutagens, or other scientific means. :In some ways, certain monsters that are of this classification will may undergo minor physical changes without their physiology monster fully or almost gone, like their irises changing to any color like a fiery shade of yellow, red, etc, retractable claws or spikes, fangs or sharp teeth, among others. Moreover, these kinds of monsters will be able to possess powers without their physiologies being altered. Irrational :Non-scientific individuals gain their powers by being given them, enchantment, blessing, granted wishes, etc., without bio-engineering based alternatives. Unlike scientific-based monsters this category of metamonsters wouldn't have to be able to suffer mutations and instability of their DNA, which can be caused in certain specific way. Unlike rational based monsters they are more likely to maintain their respective status because they don't share the same genetic unpredictably that rational-based monsters are more likely to have. Applications (General) * Various Supernatural Powers Applications (Detail) Powers that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality * Dermal Armor * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Enhanced/Supernatural Condition * Extrasensory Perception * Flight * Force Field Generation * Intangibility * Invisibility * Psionics * Regenerative Healing Factor * Shapeshifting * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation * Weakness Resistance Variations * Superanimal Physiology * Superior Mutant Physiology Associations * Empowered Physiology * Monster Physiology * Mutant Mage Physiology Limitations *Unless they have specific immunities/resistances, users may have the same weaknesses as regular races in particular. *Genetic-based abilities may become unstable and cause unwanted mutations. In worse cases, they would may become a monstrous mutant if they aren't treated. *May lose sentience in the transformed state. *Changing may be difficult. *May cause widespread panic if seen. Known Users Gallery She-Hulk vol 2 7 textless.jpg|She-Hulk (Marvel Comics) Red Hulk (Marvel Comics).jpg|Red Hulk (Marvel Comics) A-Bomb (Marvel Comics).jpeg|A-Bomb (Marvel Comics) S.M.A.S.H.jpeg|S.M.A.S.H. (Hulk and the Agents of SM.A.S.H./Marvel Comics) Green Goblin (Spider-Man- Into the Spider-Verse).jpeg|Green Goblin (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) Marvel Monsters (Marvel Comics).jpg|Marvel Monsters (Marvel Comics) Eugene Thompson (Earth-616) vs. Daimon Hellstrom (Earth-616) and the Monsters of Evil (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 2 24 001.jpg|Monsters of Evil (Marvel Comics) Avengers of the Undead (Earth-666).jpg|Avengers of the Undead (Marvel Comics) Howlingcommandos-mainimage.jpg|Howling Commandos (Marvel Comics) Kevin 11.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) Kevin 11,000 Transformation.png|Kevin 11,000 (Ben 10) Kevin E Levin (Mutated).png|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10) Kevin’s Present Mutation.png|Omniverse Kevin (Ben 10) Kevin’s Flashback Mutation.png|Kevin's Past Mutation (Ben 10) Devlin Levin (Ben 10).png|Devlin Levin (Ben 10) Amalgam Kevin.jpeg|Monster Kevin (Ben 10) Ultimate Aggregor.png|Ultimate Aggregor (Ben 10) Monster Trio (Ben 10).jpeg|Monster Trio (Ben 10) Kimeramon.jpeg|Kimeramon (Digimon) Ternion.jpg|Ternion (Teen Titans/DC Comics) Wade Eiling.jpg|General Wade Eiling (DCAU/DC Comics) Monster Society Of Evil.jpg|Monster Society of Evil (DC Comics) Monster-League-of-Evil.jpg|Monster League of Evil (DC Comics) Creature Commandos 004.jpg|Creature Commandos (DC Comics) Creed-stonegate-ogregroupshot-small.jpg|The Organization for Generally Rotten Enterprises/OGRE (Drak Pack) TheDrakPack.png|Drak Pack (Drak Pack) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries